


Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, EFP Forum, Future, Introspettivo, M/M, Malinconico, Non penso mai al futuro arriva troppo presto, Oneshot, The Wings of Freedom ~ eruri contest [SnK Fandom - Edite & Inedite], contest Eruri, flashfic, prompt, raccolta
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il tempo passa; le persone cambiano; il futuro arriva e se ne va, diventando passato. Non è mai il momento giusto per iniziare a pianificare un futuro assieme, quando si è fatti per accogliere il domani l’uno al fianco dell’altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Non penso mai al futuro, arriva così presto" (A. Einstein)

Titolo: Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

Autore: LaSil88

Personaggi: Erwin Smith; Levi Ackerman

Rating: Verde

Genere: Malinconico, Introspettivo

Avvertimenti: possibili spoiler degli ultimi capitoli del manga;

Prompt scelto: “Non penso mai al futuro, arriva così presto.” (Albert Einstein)

Introduzione: Il tempo passa; le persone cambiano; il futuro arriva e se ne va, diventando passato. Non è mai il momento giusto per iniziare a pianificare un futuro assieme, quando si è fatti per accogliere il domani l’uno al fianco dell’altro.

N.d.A. (se ci sono): Sono due drabble e una brevissima oneshot senza pretese che tentano di esplorare il rapporto di Levi ed Erwin, sfruttando lo scorrere del tempo e il futuro come temi. La prima parte è ambientata durante il manga, mentre le due successive sono ambientate in un possibile finale pacifico e vittorioso.

 

## Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

  1. “Non penso mai al futuro, arriva così presto”



Erwin Smith era sempre stato un uomo calcolatore, pronto a valutare ogni dettaglio, anche il più insignificante, per raggiungere il successo delle spedizioni. Programmava ogni cosa che riguardava la Legione Esplorativa senza esitazione, guardando oltre ogni limite di tempo sconosciuto che quella guerra aveva imposto a tutta l’umanità.

Quando doveva prendere decisioni per sé stesso, però, non si perdeva in inutili pianificazioni, vivendo la vita giorno per giorno. Il suo futuro era il giorno successivo e lo viveva come se fosse il suo ultimo giorno; non aveva mai pianificato nulla di quello che avrebbe fatto una volta finita la guerra contro i giganti. L’incertezza del loro domani non permetteva a nessuno di fare queste scelte sulla propria vita privata; almeno era questo che si rispondeva Erwin ultimamente, mettendo a tacere il desiderio di crearsi una famiglia.

Quella speranza si faceva sentire ogni volta che posava lo sguardo su Levi, durante una battaglia o una riunione; aumentava, invece, quando erano da soli nella sua camera da letto, mentre il corvino dormiva al suo fianco. Erwin si riscopriva a passare le mani fra i suoi capelli lentamente, chiedendosi se non fosse il caso di pensare ad un domani con Levi.


	2. Segni del tempo

Titolo: Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

Autore: LaSil88

Personaggi: Erwin Smith; Levi Ackerman

Rating: Verde

Genere: Malinconico, Introspettivo

Avvertimenti: possibili spoiler degli ultimi capitoli del manga;

Prompt scelto: “Non penso mai al futuro, arriva così presto.” (Albert Einstein)

Introduzione: Il tempo passa; le persone cambiano; il futuro arriva e se ne va, diventando passato. Non è mai il momento giusto per iniziare a pianificare un futuro assieme, quando si è fatti per accogliere il domani l’uno al fianco dell’altro.

N.d.A. (se ci sono): Sono due drabble e una brevissima oneshot senza pretese che tentano di esplorare il rapporto di Levi ed Erwin, sfruttando lo scorrere del tempo e il futuro come temi. La prima parte è ambientata durante il manga, mentre le due successive sono ambientate in un possibile finale pacifico e vittorioso.

 

## Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

  1. Segni del tempo



Con la fine della guerra, Erwin Smith e Levi Ackerman aveva deciso di rassegnare le loro dimissioni e vivere una vita di pace. Dopo cinque anni dalla riconquista di Shingashina, tutto era finito.

L’umanità aveva iniziato ad esplorare il mondo, abbandonando la sicurezza delle Mura per creare piccoli centri abitati lungo l’itinerario di viaggio della nuova Legione Esplorativa.

I due ex ufficiali non avevano fatto diversamente, trovando un posto tranquillo e pacifico vicino a quella distesa d’acqua immensa che era il mare. Avevano costruito lì la loro casa, cambiando di poco le loro abitudini. Vivevano le giornate come se fossero le ultime ore delle loro vite, osservando con attenzione il tempo che passava e si mostrava sui loro volti.

Una sera, al tramonto, Erwin si era fermato ad osservare serenamente il volto di Levi, beandosi di quella vista; aveva notato solo in quel momento, alla luce del sole morente, radi fili d’argento fra i capelli.

«Stai invecchiando.» gli aveva detto, ricevendo un’occhiataccia dal suo compagno.

«Anche tu.» aveva ribattuto Levi, bevendo un sorso di quel tè che vendeva anche nel negozio che aveva aperto per passare le giornate.

«Ma non si nota così tanto.» aveva affermato Erwin, passandosi una mano fra i capelli biondi come per enfatizzare il concetto. Ormai non li acconciava più in quella pettinatura impeccabile e sempre in ordine, preferendo che cadessero leggeri e disordinati sulla fronte.

«Almeno io non ho così tante rughe sul viso.»

Erwin si era lasciato andare ad un verso scandalizzato, quasi teatrale, mentre le labbra di Levi si stendevano in un leggero sorriso.

Ancora una volta non pensavano al futuro, vivendo senza preoccupazioni ogni giorno della loro vita assieme. I segni del tempo venivano sempre messi in secondo piano, ignorando palesemente che il futuro a cui non avevano mai pensato stava passando ogni giorno davanti a loro occhi.


	3. Ferite

Titolo: Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

Autore: LaSil88

Personaggi: Erwin Smith; Levi Ackerman

Rating: Verde

Genere: Malinconico, Introspettivo

Avvertimenti: possibili spoiler degli ultimi capitoli del manga;

Prompt scelto: “Non penso mai al futuro, arriva così presto.” (Albert Einstein)

Introduzione: Il tempo passa; le persone cambiano; il futuro arriva e se ne va, diventando passato. Non è mai il momento giusto per iniziare a pianificare un futuro assieme, quando si è fatti per accogliere il domani l’uno al fianco dell’altro.

N.d.A. (se ci sono): Sono due drabble e una brevissima oneshot senza pretese che tentano di esplorare il rapporto di Levi ed Erwin, sfruttando lo scorrere del tempo e il futuro come temi. La prima parte è ambientata durante il manga, mentre le due successive sono ambientate in un possibile finale pacifico e vittorioso.

 

## Quando non saremo più giovani e belli

  1. Ferite



Il tempo passava e il futuro a cui non avevano mai pensato arrivava e diventava passato. I segni della guerra rimanevano sui loro corpi e sulle loro menti.

Il moncherino del braccio destro di Erwin era la ferita più evidente; a distanza di quindici anni, si svegliava ancora per il male che gli procurava, di solito preceduto da un incubo su quel giorno. Ogni volta che succedeva si alzava e raggiungeva la piccola cucina, cercando di prepararsi un tè. Non voleva fare rumore, ma qualcosa finiva sempre per scivolare dalla sua presa instabile e svegliare Levi dal suo sonno agitato.

L’ex Caporale, invece, reagiva bene alle ferite fisiche; la gamba che aveva ferito durante lo scontro con Annie mandava brevi fitte di dolore, soprattutto durante i cambi di stagione o nelle notti particolarmente fredde. Bastava un po’ di tempo davanti al fuoco e il malessere passava. Gli incubi, tuttavia, erano qualcosa che lo tormentavano ogni notte; il suo sonno era accompagnato dai ricordi dei morti, dalla colpa che ancora provava per non essere riuscito a salvare nessuno. Questo aveva peggiorato la sua insonnia, obbligando Erwin a ricorrere subdolamente ad infusi medici (consigliati da Armin e Hanji) per conciliargli il sonno.

«Domani non aprire il negozio.»

In una di quelle notti che passavano entrambi svegli, tormentati dai ricordi e dal dolore, Erwin aveva fatto quella strana proposta.

«Perché dovrei?»

«Possiamo prenderci la giornata libera e fare… qualcosa di diverso.»

Erano rimasti in silenzio, contemplandosi negli occhi e pensano alle parole che ancora rimanevano sospese nell’aria. Era la prima volta che Erwin cercava di programmare qualcosa nella loro vita, forse pensando davvero al futuro che li attendeva.

«Qualcosa come?» aveva domandato alla fine, appoggiando la tazza vuota sul tavolo.

«Domani ritorna l’avanguardia.» aveva risposto Erwin, come se spiegasse così le sue intenzioni all’altro. «I ragazzi saranno stanchi…» aveva lasciato in sospeso la frase, lasciandosi andare ad un sorriso. I ragazzi, Eren, Armin e Mikasa, erano diventati quasi dei figli che andavano e venivano, sempre attivi e felici. Li avevano praticamente adottati, creando una piccola e strana famiglia in cui si aggiungeva Hanji ogni tanto.

«Una festa a sorpresa?»

«Anche. Possiamo portarli su quella spiaggia oltre la scogliera. Un pic-nic, insomma.»

Levi si era lasciato andare ad un mormorio di conferma, accettando quella proposta con gioia. Non che mostrasse sempre che fosse felice, ma ormai Erwin notava quel luccichio nello sguardo e come facesse fatica a trattenere gli angoli della bocca in una linea dritta.

«Stai tornando a programmare la tua vita?»

«Non l’ho mai fatto.» aveva risposto Erwin, avvicinandosi piano a lui. «Ma non è mai troppo tardi per decidere cosa fare del nostro futuro assieme.»

«Stai diventando vecchio, se ti metti a pensare a queste cose.» aveva sussurrato Levi, prima di tendersi verso di lui e sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio leggero e veloce.

«Anche tu, se mi assecondi in questo desiderio da vecchio.» aveva risposto, lasciandosi andare ad una risata tranquilla e profonda.

Non era mai troppo tardi iniziare a pianificare, ma questo non voleva dire che stava cercando di pensare al futuro. Tutto quello sarebbe accaduto il giorno successivo e presto sarebbe diventato passato, aggiungendosi alla lista dei giorni che vivevano con serenità e senza troppi programmi.


End file.
